


Five times Alec called Magnus his husband on their wedding day

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Background Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, all! the! fluff!, many other characters are present in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: Jace happens to be close by, so Alec drags him over. There’s no real need for him to be present while Magnus opens up the portal to his –their– loft, so Magnus suspects Alec of doing it mostly so he can say, within earshot of Magnus and in front of the whole wide world and everyone they know, “My husband is taking me home.”





	Five times Alec called Magnus his husband on their wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> This is so small and fluffy and quick you could put it in a cage and call it a hamster and nobody would be any the wiser. I know we’re all still wildly oscillating between joy over what the finale brought us and mourning over the fact that it might be the last we’ll ever get, but amidst all of that I wanted to take a moment to really let it sink in that hey, they’re _married_ , holy _shit_! Besides, every wedding should come with presents, so here’s mine to the fandom – they made it, they have their happily ever after, and that deserves ALL THE FLUFF. 🌈❤💍

**1.**

As they sway around the dancefloor, surrounded by the smiling, crying faces of their friends and family and Lorenzo Rey, Magnus really does feel like he’s walking on air. He can’t remember feeling this light in centuries, perhaps in the entire span of his immortal life, and all it took was two rings, a shared vow, and this one man in his arms. 

Alec’s head seems to be in the clouds, too, because when their first dance ends and the music shifts to something more upbeat, he just pulls Magnus even closer and keeps up their slow circles, like he’s not ready to let go yet. “Hey,” he says, his lips brushing the shell of Magnus’s ear. “You married me. You’re my husband.” His voice is full of wonder and joy, and around them, the floor is filling up with other couples, but they’re safe in their own little bubble.

“I did and I am,” Magnus says, close to laughter for no good reason except the well of euphoria in his chest. He holds Alec tight and they sway and sway.

*

**2.**

Alec eats three petit fours in a row and his finger tips are sticky with chocolate when he’s done. He licks them clean before wiping them on a napkin and Magnus watches him with a mix of affection, exasperation and pure lust, and wishes he could do the licking for him, but refrains from offering because they’re still in polite company and Madzie can’t be too far away.

Alec grins at him when he catches him looking conflicted. “You willingly became my husband, so you’re stuck with me now.”

“Oh, how very dreadful,” Magnus laments, and pulls Alec in for a kiss that tastes of chocolate and other, even sweeter and more intoxicating things.

*

**3.**

Magnus has met Aline before, but not the blond Shadowhunter with the fascinating pointed ears. When Alec introduces them, he calls her Helen, and then slips an arm around Magnus’s waist and adds, “Have you met Magnus? He’s my husband.”

“I got that impression from when I watched you marry him,” Helen says smartly, and then smiles at them. She holds out a hand for Magnus to shake without dislodging Aline, who’s draped over her shoulder, following the conversation with amusement. “Nice to meet you, and congratulations on your lovely wedding.”

“You’ll definitely be invited to ours,” Aline offers, maybe because she’s already had a few glasses of champagne, or maybe, from the way Helen goes a little pink but otherwise doesn’t look fazed, completely serious. 

*

**4.**

The progression of time is marked mostly by the increased state of inebriation of the guests. Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike grow more and more giggly and handsy. So do the grooms, Magnus will admit, although he would like to think he still holds his liquor a little better than Alec. Alec is by no means plastered, but he has imbibed enough alcohol to have doled out hugs to people he normally wouldn’t – Simon and Lorenzo among some of the most notable beneficiaries – and to start toasting things he likes at random.

He’s already celebrated parabatai bonds, fingerfood and magic this way, when he again raises his glass, grinning like he might just burst with it. “I love my husband!”

A loud cheer rises up from everyone in the immediate vicinity, and Luke pounds Alec on the back in hearty congratulations, like any of this could possibly be news to any of them.

Magnus, standing with a permanently smiling, emotional Isabelle a few feet away, leans over to her and confides, “I don’t even know who he’s talking to at this point, but it’s nice to hear him say it anyway.”

*

**5.**

When the first guests are taking their leave, Magnus has already caught himself mentally checking out while staring at Alec twice. Alec is a very distracting man, with the pink of his lips and the cut of his shoulders and the curve of his ass and that adorable little scar that runs though his left eyebrow, among other things. Before his thoughts start dipping into even more inappropriate territory, Magnus innocently suggests that it might be time for them to start bidding their goodbyes, too.

Alec fairly jumps at the idea. “Yes,” he says, and that’s all he says, but the way his voice drops several octaves just for that one word is enough to make Magnus shiver.

Jace happens to be close by, so Alec drags him over. There’s no real need for him to be present while Magnus opens up the portal to his – _their_ – loft, so Magnus suspects Alec of doing it mostly so he can say, within earshot of Magnus and in front of the whole wide world and everyone they know, “My husband is taking me home.”

Jace’s eyebrows do something quirky and ridiculous. “Have fun,” he says.

If it’s meant to fluster Alec, it’s a gross miscalculation, because Alec just leers in response. “Oh, we will,” he says, and tumbles through the portal, grabbing Magnus’s hand as he goes. Alec’s ring presses into the side of Magnus’s palm, warm and solid.

Magnus has just enough time to wink at a wildly grinning Jace before he’s dragged along, like he wouldn’t willingly follow Alec to the ends of much worse places than Earth.

*

**+1.**

Late morning sunlight is streaming through the windows when Magnus wakes. The first thing he sees is Alec’s peaceful face next to him, bathed in the gold that reflects from their sheets. The second thing is Alec’s hand, curled up under his face, wearing the ring that Magnus put there yesterday.

Like he has a sixth sense for it, it’s not very long before Alec stirs, and then his eyes blinks open.

“Hey,” Magnus says, softly, and that elation from their first dance is not gone yet, because he still feels like he’s somewhere up high in the air, resting on a bed of clouds with the person he cares for most in all of the known universe and who, by some wonderful mystery, loves and wants him back. Magnus has known and lost and regained magic, but this, this is something beyond even that.

It’s gratifying in the extreme to watch the slow, brilliant smile spread over Alec’s face. “Hey.”

Magnus reaches out a hand for Alec’s. He pulls it closer, rests it in the small space on the bed between them, and rubs his thumb over Alec’s ring lightly, just checking to make sure it’s real. “How are you this fine morning?”

Alec’s eyes speak of many things, some of them sleepy and warm, some of them already hot and excited, but all of them laced heavily with tenderness. “Married,” he says, like it’s unique and precious and miraculous. “Happy,” he confesses, like it’s the answer to all the questions in the universe. “Your husband,” he breathes, like it’s a word that’s never been said before.

All of those are an amazing look on Alec. Magnus will tell him that, probably more than once, but he will do so later – they have their whole lives together, stretching out in front of them luxuriously. 

“Me too,” he sighs, for now, and rolls over, in a rustle of sheets, to kiss his brand new husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm on Tumblr as [itwoodbeprefect](https://itwoodbeprefect.tumblr.com), where I'm as of right now spamming the world with Shadowhunters. If you can, consider leaving a comment, because they're the best way to encourage your local fic writers and they make my day. 💖


End file.
